


"So this is the miracle I've been dreaming of..."

by WhoCop



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Typical Ableism, Cinderella - Freeform, Cinderella AU, Gay Character, Lesbian Character, Magic, Multi, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCop/pseuds/WhoCop
Summary: It's a Cinderella AU y'allEach chapter will be titled by POV





	1. Crutchie

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Cinderella movie

Charlie woke up hours before the rest of the household. He slowly rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes and, as per routine, changed out of his pajamas and then grabbed his crutch to begin the daily chores. 

He started in his room: making his bed, making sure the floor was swept, and all his things were put away. Then he worked around the house, quietly so as not to wake his step father and step brothers.

After ensuring the house was clean he made his way to the market to pick up supplies for breakfast. Most everyone in the town knew him, which made buying the supplies all the easier, he only lingered for a brief moment, staring into a shop window with a prosthetic leg on display. He looked at his own leg and sighed in defeat, there was no way his step father would allow him to purchase it for such a high price.

He made his way back home and started breakfast. While he worked his step brother Morris came downstairs. “Oh look, our resident crip, Crutchie.” Morris shoved him. 

Charlie caught himself on the counter, instead of snapping back at Morris he just handed him his plate, “Is you’re brother up?”

“Yeah,” Morris said with a mouth full of food, “He’s coming down.”

Charlie nodded, he went to work making another plate for Oscar and his stepfather. When he finished he quickly grabbed a smaller plate for himself and headed back to his room. After he quickly ate breakfast he went to work making sure the rest of the house was as spotless as his room.

His step-father would allow nothing less for his sons, his biological sons at least. It bothered Charlie, but not enough to do anything about it, it wasn’t something his parents would have wanted. 

As the day progressed Oscar and Morris had various lessons to attend to, which gave Charlie an opportunity to get out of the house. He returned to the market to get more food supplies for the rest of the week, as well as some basic supplies for around the house. 

He was just about to leave the square when two men in royal uniforms approached the main platform, “Attention! The Prince, Jack Kelly, is hosting a ball to find an eligible partner for marriage. The ball is open to all citizens of the kingdom who approach with appropriate attire. We hope to see you in attendance.”

Charlie smiled, he’d love to go out for once. Just one night. He could imagine himself dancing with the prince. On his way home he stopped by a fabric shop just to look.


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack decides to host a ball

“Jack,” The king said to his son.

“Yes father?” Jack asked, practically uninterested in anything his father had to say he continued to stare at a stain on the wall that was shaped ever so similarly to a shoe. 

“You have rejected every eligible member of every royal family in the region,” the king said, “you have to marry, and soon. How do you propose to find a spouse?”

Jack sighed, “Maybe I’d be more interested in a commoner, and no I don’t have anyone particular in mind, just, these rich folk have their noses so high in the air-- Katherine’s the only one who’s decent and she’s like my sister.”

“What do you want me to do?” The king asked, “You can’t very well just knock on every person’s door to chat with any single people in the house, it would take ages.”

Jack thought for a moment, “We’ll throw a ball then; you can invite all the stuffy royals you want, and I will invite the kingdom, at the end of the night I’ll have found a partner.

The king nodded, “Okay.”

Jack smiled, “Thanks.”

***  
“Hey Davey,” Jack said stopping the head guardsman, “I have a question.”

“Yes, my prince?” Davey prodded.

“I was wondering if you’d be comfortable opening up the palace for a ball at the end of the week?” Jack smiled, “My father wishes for me not to be a bachelor, and I wish not to marry a royal girl.”

“Whatever you ask.” Davey bowed.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever Davey. Thanks though.”


	3. Crutchie

Charlie walked home smiling, a real ball, he was good enough with needle and thread to make his own costume come the end of the week. All that was left was making sure that his step-father would let him go. He sighed, dropping food off in the kitchen and went in to the main living area where his step-father and step-brothers were.

“Ah look who came home, little Crutchie,” Oscar said.

“Where were you?” Morris asked.

Charlie blushed, “The market. I had to pick up food for dinner.”

“Hear any news while you were out?” His step-father asked, without even looking at him.

“Actually-” Charlie sat down “-The prince is throwing a ball at the end of the week. He’s looking for a spouse. I was hoping I--”

“Yes, yes-” His step-father waved him off “-A ball? Boys we must go get you new suits, imagine all the connections you could make in the palace.” 

All of the stories Charlie had heard about Prince Jack Kelly didn't allude to him surrounding himself around people like Oscar and Morris, but he didn’t want to put anyone into a bad mood. “Crutchie, make yourself useful while we’re gone.”

Charlie nodded, “Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've been trying to post this consistently every Monday, and I'd love to keep that up, but Thursday I'm moving into college and I start classes Monday, so I might have less time to work on this and post


	4. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sprace mention to brighten your day

“Dad’s on my ass,” Race said, walking into Jack’s room.

“Dad’s on your ass? Then I’d hate to know what he would look like on my ass,” Jack replied, “I hate literally every match he’s trying to set me up with, ‘cept for Kath I guess, but she’s my friend and quite uninterested.”

Race shrugged, “I’ll trade you. I’ll marry a royal, you can have anyone else you’d like.”

“What kinda royal you like?” Jack asked, attention turned fully on his brother.

“King Conlon,” Race muttered.

“The fuck? The guy’s an asshole what are you doing crushing on him,” Jack said.

“He’s not an asshole really,” Race said, “when you get to know him. I know it because it’s more than ‘crushing’.”

“What are you doing with King Antonio Conlon?” Jack asked.

Race stared at him, “Well, you see Jackie, when two people love each--”

Jack quickly jumped over to his brother and tackled him, “I don't want to know about that.”

“I mean it’s kinda like this you--”

Jack shoved his hand over his brother’s mouth, “Stop.”

Race wiggled underneath Jack’s weight, his cries muffled by Jack’s hand. Finally Race pushed Jack off of him, “Get off!”

“You bit me!”

At that moment the guard commander came in, used to the boys’ shenanigans he ignored the petty fight, “Princes.”

“Hey Dave,” Jack said, smirking at the man, “You have word on my ball?”

Race snickered, and Jack glared at him.

Davey ignored Race and Jack, whether unfazed or unknown to the innuendo no one could be sure, “We can do it.”

Jack smiled, “Thanks Davey.”

“Of course my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're up again just a day late  
> Yesterday was my first day of classes and I was busier than expected, nonetheless I hop you like this chapter!


	5. Crutchie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry these chapters have been so short  
> School has been crazy but I'm starting to get my rhythm here so hopefully I'll be inspired to write more

Charlie was told to make himself useful before his step-family had left hours ago. He ensured the house was clean and then got to work making his own suit for the ball, after all he couldn’t attend without one, and he knew his step-father wouldn’t pay for such a luxury for what he thought of as the family embarrassment. 

Charlie sighed. He knew after he finished his suit he’d have to find some cheap paints to make his crutch look more presentable. The ball was going to be a lot of work he wouldn’t hardly have time for. He wished his father would allow him to just take some more breaks. Just for the week so he could get his supplies ready. The only help he had were the animals in the attic where his makeshift room was.

“Hey bud-” He scratched one of the mice on the head “-how’re you? Here I saved you guys a snack.” He put a few crumbs from his lunch on the floor.

“You like my suit?” He asked the mice, “D’you think Jack might like it?” He blushed at the very thought. Every child had a crush on the handsome prince, he felt like it was foolish to even imagine meeting him, much less befriending or wooing him.

All the same, he was an optimist, so, there was always a chance. Wasn’t there? He’d better clean himself up. He needed a mask too, he took some old boxes and broke them down cutting out a reasonable approximation of a masquerade mask. He dipped the mice’s paws into the paint to let them help him get down a base layer. 

He had to take a break before his step-brothers came home when his hands started cramping. By that time it was nearing dinner so he started to work on that. All the while imagining the ball.


	6. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack is an artist and a baby

“Father,” Jack said cautiously, “if I do choose a commoner to marry, I will still have your blessing, right?”

“Of course my son,” the King said, “I just want you to be happy, but if you were able to secure alliances with another kingdom that would be nice.”

Jack laughed, “I know, they’re all just so dull. They all only seem to care about flaunting their wealth off to everyone else.”

“I understand,” the King said, “I always said the same thing until--”

“Until you met mom,” Jack finished, “I know. But, I can’t imagine anyone as perfect as her still exists for me in the royal sector.”

“Maybe not,” the King said, “but you’ll never know until you try. And if by chance, you’re true love is a commoner then they will be quite lucky to take you as a husband, and not only because you’re the prince.”

“Thanks dad,” Jack said.

“You do know that just because we just had a nice sappy conversation that doesn’t mean you get out of your suit fitting.”

Jack groaned, “No fair! I hate those they always stick me with the pins and it hurts.”

“If you don’t want to do it then I’ll alert some of the other kingdoms that our most eligible bachelor is ready to choose between them, and exclusively them,” the King said.

Jack pouted, “Okay, okay.”

The king took Jack by the arm, “I’ll walk you there, just to be sure you actually show. How does that sound?”

Jack scrunched up his nose, annoyed, “Like you’re taking me to the first day of school when I was little.”

“I only treat you in ways that represent your behavior Jack,” the King said.  
\----  
After his fitting Jack went back to his room where his brother was waiting for him, “What do you want?”

“I wanted to know who’s invited to the ball,” Race said.

“Yes,” Jack said, “Your boyfriend is invited.”

Race blushed, “I never said anything about--”

“You didn’t have to,” Jack said, “I know you well enough. Now get your ass off my bed.”

“Nope.” Race moved so that his feet were on the bed as well.

“Come on!” Jack grabbed Race’s legs and pushed them off his sheets, “You’ve been out riding! You’re disgusting.”

“Yeah. And?”

“I’ll tell your boyfriend not to come to the ball on the account of my little brother being a prick and tell him embarrassing stories about you,” Jack said. 

“No! Fine!” Race said, “I’m leaving.”

“Bye.” Jack brushed dirt off his sheets and sat down. He still had to design his mask for the ball, he knew there were people who could do it for him, but he liked making art, and it was always more fun if it was going on his person.

He took out some paper and started sketching on it. Hours later he’d finally created the perfect design, one that matched his suit and was beautiful, he hoped to attract someone by its intricate detail and beauty. He got up from his desk and stretched before heading out to take his design to be printed onto a mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Posting early? More likely than you might think  
> I finally got more inspiration for this fic so I finally finished this chapter (partial credit for that inspiration from the soundtrack to Another Cinderella Story, Selena Gomez was my jam back in elementary school)  
> Yet I still might get stuck again so let me know in the comments if there's anything more or less of you guys want to see in this fic

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:  
> http://whocop.tumblr.com/


End file.
